emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7651 (26th October 2016)
Plot At Home Farm, Lawrence tries to lighten the mood between Rebecca and Lachlan. Rebecca makes a dig at Lachlan so Chrissie sarcastically responds that she'd never do anything to hurt the family. Rebecca insists you can't compare the two. Lawrence tells Rebecca that DNA doesn't matter, she'll always be his little girl. Charity is packing for France when Noah comes downstairs with a packed suitcase explaining he's going to live with Moira, as Moira cares about him whereas she forgets he exists when she gets a new boyfriend. Charity is adamant Noah is staying at the pub, but Noah leaves explaining he'll help Moira with her grief. Frank manages to persuade Vanessa to allow him to look after Johnny instead of sending him to nursery. Chrissie tries to push Rebecca out. Chrissie tells her sister that she loves her, but she should go - her a ticket to Marbella is already booked. Ross and Pete try to talk Emma out of moving back to Wylies Farm. Emma insists it's where she belongs. She apologizes to her boys, blaming herself for James' death as she should've taken better care of him. Pete insists she is moving back in with them. Noah turns up at Butlers Farm with a suitcase in tow. He tells Moira that Charity doesn't want him so he's coming to live with her. Frank and Johnny meet Megan and Eliza in the pub, but Megan susses Franks' plan and invites Jimmy to join them. Lisa is delighted that Belle is coming home for a visit. Lawrence reveals to Ronnie that Rebecca is aware of the doubts surrounding her paternity. He worries how Rebecca will cope if he isn't her biological father. Ronnie suggests he explains that to Rebecca and then a DNA test mightn't be necessary but Lawrence shows him the DNA results envelope he's intercepted. Ronnie tells Lawrence it's the time to stop hiding from the truth, even if the results aren't what he wants. Chas suggests Cain have a word with Noah, but Charity says no, admitting she doesn't want Cain going near Moira. Chas manages to persuade Charity to sort things out with Noah. Frank invites Megan for a spin with him on a motor bike he is considering buying. As Pete and Ross move Emma's belongings back into Dale View, Pete offers to deal with everything at Wylie's. Lawrence arrives home to Chrissie and Rebecca arguing. He tells them they need to stop acting like children. Noah begs Moira to stay, offering to quit school to help her on the farm. Moira explains she can barely look after herself, so Noah suggests he looks after her. Charity arrives at the farm and insists she wants Noah. Moira tells Noah that Charity going away doesn't mean she doesn't love him. When Noah storms out, Moira advises Charity not to take what Noah said to heart, but Charity doesn't want her advice. Rebecca stares at the DNA results envelope as Lawrence tries to talk her out of discovering the truth. He insists he loves both his daughter's equality and they can live the rest of their lives without knowing. Rebecca needs to know. She opens the envelope and is delighted that the results reveal Lawrence is her biological father although Chrissie isn't so thrilled. Vanessa realises Frank has been using her son to woo Megan. Unimpressed, Megan tells Frank he could've just asked her out. Noah tells Charity he never wants to see her again. Cain insists Noah will forget about it but Charity worries Noah will hate her for the rest of his life. Cain makes her feel better by saying she'll feel differently when they are away. The Whites celebrate the DNA results but Lawrence stresses that nothing changes because of it. Rebecca declares she can't leave Lawrence alone with Chrissie and Lachlan so decides to stick around. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Tug Ghyll - Backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes